semiconductorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Qualcomm
Company History and Background Qualcomm was started in 1985 by a group of individuals from the silicon industry. Among them were Franklin Antonio, Adelia Coffman, Andrew Cohen, Klein Gilhousen, Irwin Jacobs, Andrew Viterbi and Harvey White. (Qualcomm, 2013) In 1991, Qualcomm went public with 4 million shares available to the public. (Qualcomm, 2013) 2000 saw the first GPS unit integrated into CDMA phones. (Qualcomm, 2013) 2010 the first dual core mobile phone processor, Snapdragon, was released. (Qualcomm, 2013) Company Profile Qualcomm has very quickly grown from a small business in 1985 to an industry leading silicon chip provider. Qualcomm has several companies that operate under the Qualcomm name. These include Qualcomm Mobile Computing (QMC), Qualcomm Government Technologies (QGOV), Qualcomm Internet Services and Qualcomm Ventures. (Qualcomm, 2013) There is also a long list of subsidiaries that are owned by Qualcomm. These subsidiaries include Qualcomm Atheros, Inc., Firehorn Mobile, Inc., Qualcomm Innovation Center, Inc., Qualcomm iSkoot, Inc., Qualcomm Life, Inc., Qualcomm MEMS Technologies, Inc., Snaptracs, Inc. (Qualcomm, 2013) The engineering department operates under the name of Qualcomm Corporate Engineering. Organizational Structure Executive Officers Dr. Paul E. Jacobs Chairman of the Board and Chief Executive Officer, Qualcomm Incorporated Steven R. Altman Vice Chairman, Qualcomm Incorporated Derek Aberle Executive Vice President, Qualcomm Incorporated and Group President Cristiano Amon Executive Vice President, Qualcomm Technologies, Inc. and Co-President, Qualcomm Mobile and Computing George S. Davis Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer, Qualcomm Incorporated Andrew Gilbert Executive Vice President, European Innovation Development, Qualcomm Europe, Inc. Matt Grob Executive Vice President, Qualcomm Technologies, Inc. and Chief Technology Officer Peggy Johnson Executive Vice President, Qualcomm Technologies, Inc. and President, Global Market Development James Lederer Executive Vice President, Qualcomm Technologies, Inc. and General Manager, QCT Steve Mollenkopf President and Chief Operating Officer, Qualcomm Incorporated Dr. Murthy Renduchintala Executive Vice President, Qualcomm Technologies, Inc. and Co-President, Qualcomm Mobile and Computing Donald J. Rosenberg Executive Vice President, General Counsel and Corporate Secretary, Qualcomm Incorporated Dr. Daniel L. Sullivan Executive Vice President, Human Resources, Qualcomm Incorporated Dr. James H. Thompson Executive Vice President, Engineering, Qualcomm Technologies, Inc. Division Presidents & Senior Management William Bold Senior Vice President, Government Affairs, Qualcomm Incorporated Rob Chandhok President, Qualcomm Internet Services, President, Qualcomm Innovation Center, Inc. and Senior Vice ''' '''President, Qualcomm Technologies, Inc. Anand Chandrasekher Senior Vice President and Chief Marketing Officer, Qualcomm Incorporated William F. Davidson Jr. Senior Vice President, Firethorn Mobile, Inc., Sales and Marketing and Qualcomm Investor Relations Rocco Fabiano President of Qualcomm Retail Solutions Amir Faintuch President, Qualcomm Atheros, Inc. Norm Fjeldheim Senior Vice President and Chief Information Officer, Qualcomm Incorporated Dennis Kish Senior Vice President and General Manager, Qualcomm MEMS Technologies, Inc. Kimberly M. Koro Senior Vice President, Qualcomm Technologies, Inc. and President, Qualcomm Government Technologies David Vigil President, Snaptracs Inc. ' ' (Qualcomm, 2013) Employee Relations Policies Qualcomm offer a wide variety of benefits for their employees. This list includes: 401(k) Plan Employee Stock Purchase Plan Holidays Vacation Medical Plan Dental Plan Vision Plan Sick Leave Dependent Care & Health Care Reimbursement Accounts Tuition Adoption Assistance Matching Grant Program QLife (Work/Life Balance Solution) (Qualcomm, 2013)  ''' '''References Google. (June 11, 2013). QUALCOMM, Inc. (NASDAQ:QCOM). Retrieved from ''' '''https://www.google.com/finance?q=NASDAQ:QCOM&sa=X&ei=- aW3Ueu8OZGj4AOWmoDgAQ&ved=0CDoQ2AE Qualcomm. (2013). About Qualcomm. Retrieved from http://www.qualcomm.com/about/history Qualcomm. (2013). Our Businesses. Retrieved from http://www.qualcomm.com/about/businesses Qualcomm. (2013). Leadership. Retrieved from http://www.qualcomm.com/about/leadership Qualcomm. (2013). U.S. Benefits. Retrieved from http://www.qualcomm.com/careers/pro/us- sd-benefits